


People Don't Sneak Up On Me

by templarsandhoes



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarsandhoes/pseuds/templarsandhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying at Shay Cormac's house can get boring, so you decided to try and have a little fun and sneak up on Shay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Don't Sneak Up On Me

Fort Arsenal was a large house, too large for just Shay Cormac. He felt so alone in his own house, so he often invited you to stay the night. Which often turned into you staying at his house for days on end, because you could barely pull him off of you to leave. And, truth be told, you didn’t want to leave either. He made you feel safe, made you feel beautiful, made you feel perfect. Even on your worst days, his smile ignited a fire in you that kept you going.

Shay spent most of his days out by The Morrigan, making sure all repairs were being done properly. You spend your days inside the house, or wandering the property. It was the third day in a row you were at his house, and you needed to make your own fun. Shay was impossible to sneak up on, or so he thought. Time to prove him wrong.

You watched him work from the window, almost forgetting your name when you saw him take of his shirt. He picked up a crate from the deck, walking down the wooden plank connecting the ship to the dock. You noticed him putting down the crate, wiping the sweat from his brow. You take a deep breath when his muscles flex all along his torso. He says something to a member of the crew, then picks up his discarded shirt. He slings it over his shoulder, and starts to make his way to the house. You quickly move away from the window, hoping he didn’t notice you. You run to the bedroom, and crouched on the far side of the bed. Your heart rate increased as he turned the handle to the front door and called out your name. You had to bite your lip so you didn’t respond. You can hear him talking to himself, saying “Huh. Where are you, love?”. You almost laugh, but you hold back as best you could. Then you hear him move into the bedroom.

He made a noise of frustration as he did not see you in the bed like he thought he would. He walked over to the armoire, placing his dirty shirt at the bottom of it. You wait a few seconds before slowly creeping up behind him. You make sure that your feet don’t make much noise, slowly making your way to him. Shay was looking at the armoire, looking for what you assumed was a new shirt to wear. You had no idea how this was working, but you pressed on closer to him. Only a few more steps, judging by the light stench of sweat. You noticed a drop of sweat falling in between the muscles in his shoulder blades, and you swallow hard. When you’re only a few feet behind him, you leap up and press your hands into his back, yelling “Gotcha!” and laughing loudly. He jumped slightly, then he started to laugh as well. You quickly back away, knowing he wouldn’t let you win that easily.

“Oh, you’ve done it now,” he says with that smile on his face. He turned quickly on his feet, but you darted out of the room quick. You couldn’t contain your laughter, and Shay let out a few laughs, as well. You weave your way through the main hall, finding yourself quickly in the room with all of Shay’s weapons. Not a smart move, so you take one lap around, feeling his presence right behind you. You let out a yelp as you feel his fingers ghost over your hip, then jump ahead so he couldn’t catch you. You hurry towards the door, but your momentum gets the better of you. Your hip swings into the frame of the door, sending a pain all through your body. Your hands immediately drop down to your hip, holding over the spot where there was sure to be a bruise the next day. Shay was immediately right next to you, making sure you were okay. When he saw no tears flowing, just an uncomfortable expression on your face, he couldn’t help but grin. “That’s what you get for sneakin’ up on me like that, love.”

“Shut up, you big lug.” You reply, looking down at the point of impact.

“You okay?” He asked, the smile not gone, and you weren’t exactly mad about it.

“I’ll be fine. This is your fault.” You said.

“Mine?”

“Yes, you were chasing me through the house!” His hands move to inspect the red mark.

“I wouldn’t have been chasing ya if you hadn’t snuck up on me like that!” His Irish accent nearly sang out as he moved his hands over your hip.

“So you admit I snuck up on you?” You smile as you watch him.

“Yes. And now you know why people don’t sneak up on me.”

“Shut up.” He smiled, and you rolled your eyes. He crouches down, getting a better look. He gently kissed the mark, sending a bolt of electricity through your body. He looked up at you, his brown eyes staring into yours with a warmth that nearly made you collapse.

“Better?”

“A little.” You answer, a sly smile growing on your face. His smile matches yours, and he placed another kiss on your hip.

“And now?”

“Much better.” He stands up and pulls you close to him. He pulls your head up to his, and places his lips on yours. He pulls away too quickly for your liking, then you feel his large, rough hands picking you up. “What are you doing?” You asked him, through your giggling.

“I’ve got to get you into bed. Nurse you back to health and all that.” He said, a wicked grin on his face. You laugh as he carries you into the bedroom. He plops you down on top of the covers, and he lies down next to you. He pulls you close to him, resting his chin on top of your head. His strong arms wrapped around you, his heartbeat in your ears, his legs intertwined with yours. It didn’t take long for you to forget you ever hit you hip in the first place. And you vowed to yourself you wouldn’t try and sneak up on him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I promised Renee some fluff when she finished her chem homework, so you can thank her for this.


End file.
